


The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring (Re-imagined)

by Creed_Nation



Series: The Lord of The Rings Trilogy (Re-imagined) [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse Europe, WW1-style Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creed_Nation/pseuds/Creed_Nation
Summary: Three thousand years after the defeat of Sauron, Europe is in a state of peace. In England, Sauron's Ring of Power is handed down to Demeter, a young Jellicle, by her uncle. She is tasked to destroy the Ring in order to defeat Sauron for good. With eight companions to form the Fellowship, she makes her way across the landscapes of France and under the Alps of Switzerland to complete her mission.
Relationships: Jemima/Original Character
Series: The Lord of The Rings Trilogy (Re-imagined) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896154
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is strange, but I just love the Lord of the Rings movies by Peter Jackson and the musical CATS by Andrew Lloyd Webber (the 1998 movie more than the recent 2019 film, but I have a soft spot for that one).
> 
> The WW1-style Post-Apocalyptic setting was partly because I learned that J.R.R. Tolkien's service in WW1 was inspiration when he worked on Lord of the Rings. Like Frodo, Tolkien had three special friends in the war, though unlike Frodo, only one of the friends survived the war. It's sad.
> 
> Enjoy and leave all the love/hate you want.

_From the historical book, Europe's Aftermath: The History of a Continent after the Nuclear War._

On December thirty-first in the year of our Lord, 2148, fifty nuclear bombs from twelve nations devastated the planet in a two hundred year nuclear fallout. Of the ten billion humans that lived on the planet that day, less than five hundred thousand survived by going underground. Down there, they discovered the civilizations of Elves, Dwarfs, Skin-changers, and more. Together, they came back to the surface to rebuild and restore civilization, but required man to start from stone again, as all of the knowledge of human advancement was lost in the fallout.

Earth has had nine ages all together: Stone, Bronze, Iron, Middle, Modern, Nuclear, Resurgence, Darkness, and Silence. When civilization returned, the Age of Resurgence began.

On the five hundredth year after the resurgence of man and the discover of the other creatures of the Earth, master forgers made rings to symbolize their unity. Three were given to the Elven lords, seven to the Dwarf lords, and nine to the rulers of Men.

But they were all deceived, for another ring was made. In the land formally known as Italy, now Mordor, from the fires of Mt. Vesuvius, the Dark Lord Sauron forged a master ring in secret to control all others. He placed in this ring the will and strength to conquer all living creatures and rule the planet. This began the Age of Darkness.

One Ring To Rule Them All.

For the next five hundred years, the free lands of Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. The last alliance of Men and Elves formed armies and on the slopes of Mt. Vesuvius, fought to the death. Victory was near, but the Ring of Power grew stronger. Sauron personally dealt with them, killing many, until he was defeated by Henry Victor Augustus, the son of the king of Britain, who took up his slain father's broken sword and cut of the hand of Sauron that had the Ring, which caused Sauron's body to implode.

Sauron, the enemy of the free people of Europe, was defeated.

The Ring past to Henry, who had one chance to destroy the evil of Sauron forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring has a will of its own. When his caravan is attacked by orcs, Henry tried to escape, but was slain and the Ring abandoned him. And some things that shouldn't be forgotten were lost. The Age of Silence has begun.

For the next two and a half millenniums, the Ring was nothing but myth. But by chance, it gained a new bearer. It came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the Alps. There, it consumed his mind for the next five hundred years, prolonging his life and driving him to madness.

But when a darkness began to appear in the South of Europe, the time had come. The Ring abandoned Gollum, but something happened that it didn't intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable: a Skin-changer known as a Jellicle. Gus Asparagus, a stage actor from England.

On that day, Jellicles would change the world as it would be known.

***

_September 27, 1917 JEFE (Jellicle Era of Free England) or 3000 of the Ninth Age, Bristol, England._

"There and Back Again: A Jellicle Story by Gus Asparagus," Gus said as he wrote it down in the book that held nothing but blank pages. He turned the page, breathed in the smoke from his pipe, and said, "Now, where to begin?"

A moment of thought past.

"Ah, yes."

He took his pen and began to write.

"Concerning Jellicles. Though we appear as Men from afar, the closer you get, the clearer your eyes will see. Our bodies are shaped like Men, but our features show an animal of nature to our design. We are Skin-changers, but Jellicles are those whose animalistic features are feline. We make our home in England, with the Pollicles, Skin-changers of hounds, in Scotland and Follicles, Skin-changers of deer, in Wales and Ireland. England had split of from the kingdom of Britain, along with Ireland, Wales, and Scotland, and we have been free since that day. Britain oversees the western half of Europe, with the kingdom of Prussia in the east. Jellicles, Pollicles, and Follicles are free spirited folks who enjoy the peaceful life, free of the wars or the conflicts of Europe."

A knock was heard on the door.

"Demeter, please get the door. Now, where was I? Oh, Yes." Gus cleared his throat. "Jellicles are black and white, Jellicles are rather small; Jellicles are merry and bright, and pleasant to hear when we caterwaul." He paused. "Did I make a rhythm?" He laughed.

More knocking came from the door.

"Demeter, the door!"

No reply.

"Where is that girl? Demeter!"


	2. Chapter 2

Demeter was under an olive tree reading a book in her hands. She was a Jellicle with white, brown, and black fur on her head. Wearing a short sleeve shirt, the gold and black fur on her arms could be seen by all. Her bare feet showed the white fur on her right leg and the black fur on her left.

As she read, her ears perked up and she looked about her. She got up and could make out singing coming from the road nearby. She smiled and ran toward the voice. She stopped and saw a Jellicle with black and white fur on his head on a horse-drown cart.

"You're late," she said.

The Jellicle stopped and said, "A wizard is never late, Demeter Asparagus, nor is he early. He arrives exactly when he needs to."

They were quiet for a moment, but began to laugh together.

"It's good to see you, Misto," Demeter said as she jumped into Mistoffolees' arms, who returned the embrace.

"You didn't think I miss your uncle Gus's birthday, did you?" Mistoffolees asked.

As they rode together in Mistoffolees' cart, he asked, "How is the old rascal? I hear that it's a party of absolute significance."

"You know Gus," Demeter answered. "He has the whole place in an uproar. Half of England has been invited, with the other half coming anyway."

They laughed.

"I'll be honest, Gus has been a little odd lately," Demeter said with concern. "More than usual I mean."

"How so?" Mistoffolees asked.

"He locks himself in his study, looking over some old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something." She turned and took note of Mistoffolees' silence. "Alright then, keep your secrets."

"What?"

"But I know you have something to do with it."

"Good gracious me."

"Before you came along, we Asparagus's were very well thought of."

"Indeed."

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you are referring to the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a nudge out of the door."

"Whatever it was you did, you've been labeled a disturber of the peace."

"Oh, really?"

They heard young Jellicle children run from behind the cart. They were asking to see Mistoffolees' fireworks, but nothing happened. As they made a turn, some of the fireworks went off. The children cheered. Demeter smiled and Mistoffolees laughed.

"Misto," Demeter said as she stood up. "I'm glad your back."

"So am I, Demeter," Mistoffolees said as Demeter hoped off the cart and waved back. "So am I."

***

Mistoffolees stopped at Gus's and knocked at the door.

"No thank you," a voice came from behind the door. "We don't want anymore visitors, well-wishers, or dish-up relations."

"And what about very old friends?" Mistoffolees asked.

Gus opened the door. "Mistoffolees?"

"Gus Asparagus."

"Oh, Mistoffolees," Gus said as he and Mistoffolees embraced.

"A hundred and eleven years." Mistoffolees got a good look at Gus. "You've hardly aged a day."

Gus laughed. "Come on, come in. Welcome, welcome. Tea or maybe something a little stronger. I still have some of the old brandy. 1881, a very good year, still young compared to me. A gift from my late father, God rest his soul. I'll open one up, eh?"

"Just tea, thank you," Mistoffolees said. He entered the living room and saw a sketch of the Lonely Mountain, with a red dragon flying over and breathing out fire.

"Well, I could make you eggs if you li-" Gus noticed Mistoffolees was gone. "Misto?"

"Just tea, thank you."

Gus turned and saw Mistoffolees behind him in the dining room. "Oh, right" he said. "You don't mind if I do, do you?"

"Not at all."

Knocking at the door made Gus jump. "I'm not at home," he whispered. "I need to get away from these greedy relatives. I want to see mountains again, Misto. Mountains. Or at least somewhere where I can finish my book in peace. Oh, tea" He got the kettle and poured Mistoffolees some tea.

"So, you do intend to go through with your plans then?"

"Of course, I planned everything, with every i dotted and t crossed."

"Demeter suspects something about you."

"Of course she does. She is an Asparagus, not some dimwitted Pollicle or Follicle."

"You will tell her though, right?"

"Yes."

"She's very fond of you."

"Yeah, unlike her older sister, Bombalurina. She'd come with me if I asked her. In her heart, Demeter still loves England. The woods, the fields, even the rivers."

Gus looked out the dining room window and sighed.

"I'm old, Misto. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

As Gus sat down, Mistoffolees noticed he was fiddling with something in his vest's right pocket.

"I feel thin, sort of stretched, like butter scraped across a piece of bread. I need a holiday, a very long holiday. I don't plan on returning. In fact, I mean not to."

***

As the sun was setting in the west, Mistoffolees and Gus sat together on the lawn chair smoking their pipes before they head off to the party.

"Old Tobey, the finest weed in all of Bristol," Gus said. He breathed in some smoke from his pipe and blew out a ring of smoke.

Mistoffolees breathed in and unleashed a ship that sailed through the ring.

"Mistoffolees, my old friend, this will be a night to remember."


	3. Chapter 3

Gus's birthday party was unlike any other in all of England. The most amazing fireworks, the finest winery, the biggest cake; it was unique. Gus was mostly occupied with tell children about his adventures to the Lonely Mountain or avoiding the unwanted relations he spoke of.

Bombalurina, Demeter's older sister, enjoyed dancing on the dancefloor. Her fiery red fur was what separated her from her younger sister, who was spent time with Gus at the party.

When Mistoffolees grabbed more of his fireworks, two twin golden Jellicles, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, took the opportunity to take one. They set it in a tent and Rumpleteazer lit it up.

"Done," she said after lighting the firework.

"Wait, you're supposed to stick it in the ground," Mungojerrie said.

"It is in the ground."

"Outside!"

"This was your idea!"

The firework went off, taking the tent with it. It popped open and a dragon was formed. It flew down near the crowd and flew off into the distance until it exploded into a show of lights. The whole crowd cheered by the sight.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, covered in black sot, was shocked, but amazed by what they did.

"That was good, Teazer," Mungojerrie said.

"Let's do another one, Jerrie," Teazer said.

As the words came out, someone grabbed their ears and they yelped in pain. They looked up to see Mistoffolees behind them.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer," he said. "Most of the time, I'd leave it at that, but..."

***

As Mistoffolees watched Jerrie and Teazer clean the dishes, the crowd called for Gus to give a short speech.

He got on top of a barrel and said, "My fellow Asparagus and Skimbleshanks. Baileys and Joneses. Fabers. Morgens. And my dear childhood friend, Grow taller."

"It's Growltiger!" he shouted back.

Everyone laughed.

Gus shook his head and continued. "Today marks my one hundred and eleventh birthday."

The crowd cheered.

"I can say, without doubt, that for all those years that I have had some of the people in my life to be here. I don't know the half of you like I should and I like about half of you half as well as you deserve."

The crowd looked about themselves in confusion.

"I, uh... I... I have things to do," Gus said with hesitation.

He pulled something out of his pocket and had his hand behind his back.

"I put this off far to long," he said to himself. He cleared his throat. "I regret that this is the end. I'm going now. I wish all of you a hearty farewell."

He looked toward Demeter, who sat next to Bombalurina, and smiled.

"Good-bye."

Suddenly, Gus was gone.

***

Gus reappeared in his house after closing the door behind him. He placed a ring in his hand in his pocket and began to head out.

"I bet you think that was quite clever, eh?" a voice asked that made Gus jump. He noticed Mistoffolees was by the fireplace in the living room.

"Come on, Misto," Gus said. "Did you see their faces? I couldn't because I was running here."

"There are many powerful rings in the world, yet none of them should be used in such manner."

"It was just a bit of fun. But you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Demeter, yes?"

"Two eyes."

Gus packed his book in his backpack. "I'm taking only what I need for traveling. Everything else will stay here with Demeter."

"And the ring? Is it staying too?"

"Yes, yes. I put in the envelop on the fireplace mantle." He paused. "Wait. No. It's... here in my pocket." He pulled it out and examined it. "That's funny. Raises a question though: why should I keep it?"

"I think you should leave it behind," Mistoffolees replied. "Is that hard?"

Gus scoffed. "No... and yes. The more I think about it, the harder it becomes. It's mine. I found it. It came to me."

"There is no need to get angry, Gus."

"Why care if I'm angry? It's your fault. It's mine. My own. My Precious."

"Precious? I've heard it being called that before, but not by you."

"It's doesn't concern you. It's not your business."

"I think you've had that ring far to long, Gus."

"You want it for yourself."

"Gus Asparagus!" Mistoffolees shouted as the room went dark. "Don't you call me some conjuring thief! I'm not trying to rob you?" The darkness faded and Mistoffolees said in a kind, gentle voice, "I'm trying to help you."

"Oh!" Gus gasped as he embraced Mistoffolees.

Mistoffolees stared at Gus and said, "Leave the ring behind. Let it go."

Gus sighed. "You're right. It should go to Demeter."

He stepped toward the front door, ready to begin his next adventure.

"Gus," Mistoffolees said. "You put the ring in your pocket again."

Gus pulled the ring out, dropped it on the floor, and stepped out on the porch. "I thought of an ending for my book. 'And he lived happily ever after until the end of his days'."

"I hope that it comes true for you."

"Good-bye, Misto."

"Good-bye, Gus."

Gus walked off to a new adventure, singing a song as he walked.

Mistoffolees whispered to himself, "Until we meet again."

***

Mistoffolees looked at the ring on the ground. He reached down with his hand and was about to pick it up. He felt a sudden feeling as a mysterious looking eye appeared in his mind. He decided not to touch the ring. He sat down by the fireplace until Demeter came back home.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Demeter asked. She walked up to Mistoffolees. "Misto?"

Mistoffolees looked and saw the ring in Demeter's hand. "He's gone to see the Elves. He's left everything to you."

He held out a envelop and Demeter placed the ring inside. He sealed the envelop and handed it to her.

"I have to go," he said.

"Where are you going?"

"I have many questions that need answers."

"But you only just arrived. I don't understand."

Mistoffolees sighed. "Neither do I. Make sure the ring is kept a secret and safe." He left.

***

_Three weeks later..._

Demeter was heading back home after a night with Bombalurina and her friends. When she entered, she noticed a window open, one she knew was closed before she left. She looked down the hall and didn't see anyone or anything. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and pull her around, to see Mistoffolees.

"Is it a secret?" he asked. "Is it safe?"

Demeter got the ring out of a chest and Mistoffolees threw it into the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Demeter asked franticly.

Mistoffolees took a poker and pulled the ring out of the already burnt envelop.

"Hold out your hand," he said. "It's quite cool now."

He dropped it in Demeter's hand.

"Do you see anything?"

Demeter examined the ring. "Nothing," she said. "I don't see anything."

Mistoffolees sighed.

"Wait," Demeter said as words appeared on the ring. "There are words. It seems to be some form of Elvish. I can't read what it says."

"There are few who can. The language is from Mordor, which I'll not utter here."

"Mordor?"

"In the common tongue it says 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, And in the darkness bind them'."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is the One Ring," Mistoffolees said, looking down at the Ring set on the table. "Forged by the dark lord Sauron from the fires of Mt. Vesuvius. Taken by Henry Victor Augustus from the hand of Sauron himself."

"And Gus found it in Gollum's cave," Demeter said.

"Aye, for the past sixty years it has been silent, prolonging his life and delaying old age. But no long, Demeter. Evil has awaken in Mordor. The Ring has awaken, too, cause it has heard its master's call."

"But you said he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed."

A deep voice uttered a word and they looked at the Ring, where the voice came from.

"No, Demeter, Sauron's spirit endured. His spirit is tied to the Ring and it survived. Sauron has return. His orcs have multiplied. His fortress has been rebuilt in Mordor. Sauron only needs the Ring now to cover the world in a second age of darkness. He is seeking. Seeking it, with all his thought bent on it and the Ring longs to be returned to him. They are one. Demeter, he cannot be allowed to have it back."

"Okay, we put it away," Demeter said as she picked the Ring up. "We keep it hidden, never to speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?"

No reply.

"Do they, Misto?"

"There is one who knew Gus had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but I learned the enemy found him first. I don't know how long he was tortured, but through all the screams, they made out two words: England and Asparagus."

"England? Asparagus? But that will lead them here. Take it, Misto. Take it."

"No."

"You must take it."

"You can't offer me this Ring."

"I'm giving it to you."

"DON'T TEMPT ME, DEMETER!" Mistoffolees shouted. "You need to understand. I dare not take it. If I could use it for a desire to do good, I would, but the evil it possesses could unleash a evil far worse than I could imagine."

"But it can't stay here in England."

"No, you're right. It cannot."

Demeter closes her fist around the Ring. "So, what do I do?"

"You must leave and quickly."

"Where?"

"Out of England. Head to France, to the village of Orne in Normandy."

"What about you?"

"I'll be waiting for you there, at the inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know. I must first see the head of my order. Trust me, he's wise enough to know what to do."

Demeter packed and ready to go.

"You will need to leave the name of Asparagus behind you, for it isn't safe outside England. Travel only by day and stay of the roads."

"I know how to travel across the countryside easily enough," Demeter said, placing the Ring in her pocket.

Mistoffolees chuckled a little. "Oh, we Jellicles are full of surprises, aren't we? Even if we live to see a hundred."

They heard noises against the butches outside.

"Stay down," Mistoffolees said.

Demeter go down on the floor as Mistoffolees grabbed a shovel from the fireplace. Approaching the window, more noises were made and Mistoffolees swung the shovel, hit something that made a painful sound. He dropped the shovel, grabbed something outside, and flung it on a desk behind him.

"Confound it all, Bombalurina Asparagus!" he exclaimed. "What right mind told you to eavesdrop?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping, honest," Bombalurina said. "I was just passing by to the farmer's market."

"A little late in the night for shopping, isn't it?"

"I only heard voices."

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing important. Though, there was something about a dark lord, a ring, and the end of the world, but please, Mistoffolees, don't hurt me. Don't do anything unnatural."

"No? No, I thought of a better use for you."

***

When the sun began to rise, they reached a wooded area just a few miles outside of Bristol.

"You both need to be careful," Mistoffolees told Demeter and Bombalurina. "The enemy has many allies within nature, from fowls of the air to beast of the fields." He approached Demeter. "Is It safe?"

"Yes, it is," Demeter replied.

"Never put it on, for the forces of the enemy can feel its presence and be drown to its power. Remember, the Ring is trying to return to its master. It wants to be found."

With that, Mistoffolees transformed into a black cat and ran off. Demeter and Bombalurina walked southwest toward the coast. As they came to a cornfield, Bombalurina stopped.

"This is it," she said.

"This is what?" Demeter asked.

"If I take one more step, it will be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Demeter placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Come on, Bomba."

Eventually, Bomba stepped forward and they continued.

"Just remember what Gus said," Demeter reminded Bomba. "'It's a dangerous business going out your door. You step onto the road. And if you don't keep your feet, there is no telling where you might get sweep off to'."

As the sun began to set later that day, they made camp for the night. Bomba was making dinner, while Demeter was in a tree resting. Demeter's ears perked up as she heard singing in the distance.

"Bomba, listen," she whispered. "Wood Elves."

They stealthy made there way toward the singing and saw the caravan of Elves on horseback.

"They're going to the harbor beyond the white towers," Demeter said. "They're destination is the New World, the lands out west across the ocean."

"They're leaving Europe," Bomba said.

"To begin life anew in the New World, never to return."

Bomba sighed. "I don't know why, but it makes me feel sad."

***

_Isengard (formally Nuremberg), Germany_

Mistoffolees made his way to the tower in the center of Isengard and transformed back into his original form when he was close by.

"Smoke rises from Mt. Vesuvius," said a voice. "The hour grows late and Mistoffolees rides to Isengard, seeking my council." A Jellicle with dark red fur came down the stairway leading into the tower. "For that is why you have come, is it not, my old friend?"

"Macavity," Mistoffolees said, bowing his head.

As they walked among the wooded grounds of Isengard, Mistoffolees told Macavity everything he knew about the Ring.

"You are sure of this?" Macavity asked.

"Beyond any doubt," Mistoffolees replied.

"So, the Ring of Power has been found?"

"All these long years, it was in England. Under my very nose, no less."

"And you didn't have the will to see it. The love of our kind has clearly slowed your mind."

"But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly."

"Time? How much time do you think we have?"

Macavity brought Mistoffolees to his study within his tower to give what information he knew.

"Sauron has regained most of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit hasn't lost an ounce of its potency. Contained within his fortress, the lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze sees cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh. You know what I speak of. A great eye; lidless, made of shadow and flame."

"The Eye of Sauron," Mistoffolees said.

"He's gathering all evil to him. Soon, he will have an army large enough to launch an assault on all Europe."

"You know this. How?"

"I have seen it."

They approached a stand made of stone with a cloth on top.

"A Palatia is a dangerous tool, Macavity," Mistoffolees said.

"Why?" Macavity said, removing the cloth and revealing the Palatia beneath. "Why should we be afraid to use it?"

"They're not all accounted for, the lost seeing stones. We can't tell who else could be watching." Mistoffolees put the cloth back on top, but he saw an eye of fire flash in his mind. He gasped. "Sauron."

"The hour is later than you think," Macavity said as he sat on his throne. "Sauron's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minis Mordorth."

"The Nine?"

"They crossed the North Sea from Scandinavia in mid-September, disguised as riders in black."

"They reached England?"

"They will find the Ring and kill the one who carries it."

"Demeter." Mistoffolees tried to leave, but all the door slammed shut.

"You cannot think that a Jellicle could withstand the will of Sauron. There are none who can. Against the power of Mordor, there can be no victory. We must join with him, Mistoffolees. We must join Sauron. It would be wise, my friend."

"Tell me, friend, when did Macavity decide to stop being the Confucius of Wisdom to be labeled the Napoléon of Crime?"

Macavity magically sent Mistoffolees across the room and Mistoffolees returned the favor. The fight continued until Mistoffolees began to weaken and Macavity magically paralyzed him on the ground.

"I gave you the chance to aid me willingly," Macavity said with blood gushing from his lips. "Yet, you've chosen the way of pain."

Mistoffolees flew up the tower until he hit the very top.


	5. Chapter 5

Bomba crossed through a cornfield and found a path carved through it, but noticed Demeter wasn't anywhere in sight. She called out to Demeter until she saw her appear from the curve, a look of worry on her face too.

"I thought I lost you, Dee," Bomba said.

"What are you talking about?" Demeter asked.

"It was just something Mistoffolees told me."

"And what was that?"

"'Don't you lose her, Bombalurina', and I don't mean to."

"Bomba, we're still in England. What could possibly happen?"

As she spoke, two Jellicles rammed them into the ground. It was Jerrie and Teazer.

"Demeter?" Teazer said in confusion. "Hey, Jerrie, it's Demeter."

"Hey, Demeter," Jerrie said.

"Get off her!" Bomba shouted as she threw Teazer away and got Demeter back on her feet.

"What have you two been doing?" Demeter asked.

"Hold this," Jerrie said as he put a pile of vegetables in Bomba's hands.

"You've been in Farmer Bustopher Jones' crop!" Bomba exclaimed.

They heard shouting across the field and ran the other way, with Bomba dropping the vegetables.

"I don't see why he's so upset," Jerrie said as they ran. "It was only a couple of carrots."

"And some cabbages," Teazer added. "And the three bags of potatoes that we did last week and the mushrooms the week before."

"Yes, Teazer. The point is he's clearly overreacting."

They were so caught up in conversation that they didn't noticed the edge they were running to until they had fallen over it.

When they landed at the bottom, Teazer noticed a pile of doodoo next to her head. "Wow, that was close."

"I think I broke something," Jerrie said, pulling out a snapped carrot behind his back.

"This is what we get for having cat-burglars as cousins," Bomba said.

"What!" Jerrie exclaimed. "That was a detour, a shortcut."

"Shortcut to what?"

Teazer gasped. "Mushrooms!"

Bomba, Jerrie, and Teazer ran to the pile of mushrooms just a few feet away. Demeter, meanwhile, noticed that they had fallen on a road way.

"I think we should get off the road," she said, though not loud enough. She then heard a screeching sound in the distance. "Get off the road, now!"

They fell into a hollow patch of ground under tree roots. They then heard someone on horseback approach the tree on the road and stop. Demeter poke her gaze through the roots and saw the horse's hooves, stained in blood. The rider got off his horse, his metal leggings crashing on the ground. He leaned on the roots, his iron clad hands gripping the roots as he made a sniffing sound.

They stayed quiet, despite the urge to freak out when the insects in the roots began acting weird and crawling on them.

Demeter felt some kind of urge to put the Ring on, as she held it her hand. Before she put it on, Bomba noticed and placed her hand on Demeter's shoulder, bringing her back to reality. She put the Ring away. Jerrie threw the bag of mushrooms away, detracting the rider long enough for them to run away without being seen.

"What was that?" Jerrie asked when they stopped to breath.

"I don't know," Demeter said. "I honestly don't want to find out."

***

Later that night, the rider's screeches broke the silence that the dark had. Demeter, Bomba, Jerrie, and Teazer used the darkness to sneak through the trees.

"Anything?" Bomba asked.

Demeter looked around. "Nothing."

"What is going on?" Teazer asked.

"That rider is looking for something," Jerrie said. "Or someone. Demeter?"

"Get down!" Teazer exclaimed.

They got down on the ground and saw the rider a few feet in front of them. He stood there on his horse for a moment and rode off in the other direction.

"I need to leave England," Demeter said. "Bomba and I need to get to Orne in France."

"Right," Jerrie said. "The Channel ferry is nearby. Follow me."

They transformed into cats and ran, but the black rider appeared out of the trees. Bomba, Jerrie, and Teazer got past him, but Demeter was cornered until she got by. As they approached the ferry on the Channel, they transformed back into the normal selves and got the ferry untied from the dock.

"Demeter!" Bomba exclaimed as she saw Demeter running toward them. "Run!"

"Come on, Dee," Jerrie said as the ferry made way. "Jump!"

Demeter jumped and landed into Bomba's arms.

The rider stopped, screeched, and rode off. They saw three more riders appear and vanish with the first.

"How far is the nearest crossing?" Demeter asked when she turned back into her original form.

"Brandywine Bridge," Jerrie said. "Twenty miles away."

***

Four hours later, they reached Orne with rain pouring down on them. They knocked at the door and the door keeper answered. "What do you want?"

"We're heading to the Prancing Pony," Demeter replied.

The door keeper opened the door and held his lantern out. "Jellicles? Four Jellicles? What business brings you to Orne at this late hour?"

"We seek shelter at the inn for the night and our business is our own."

"Okay, I meant no offense," he said as he let them pass through. "It's just my job to ask questions of the nature after nightfall. There's been talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too care, if you get my meaning."

They made their way to the inn and approached the innkeeper.

"Excuse me?" Demeter asked. "We like to rent out a room for four."

"Of course," said the innkeeper. "We are always happy to serve Jellicles here in Orne, Miss-"

"Etcetera. My name's Etcetera. We are also here to see Mistoffolees. Can he been notified that we are here?"

"Mistoffolees? Oh, I remember him. A Jellicle looking fellow with black fur, tuxedo, and top hat. I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him in almost six months."

"So, what do we do now?" Bomba asked Demeter.

"I guess we wait for him," Demeter replied. "Don't worry. He may still arrive soon."

Hours past and Mistoffolees hadn't appeared yet.

"What's that?" Teazer asked as she noticed Jerrie's massive mug.

"This, dear sister, is a pint," Jerrie said.

"It's comes in pints? I'm getting one."

"But you've had half of one already," Bomba said, but her words fell on deaf hears. She leaned toward Demeter and said, "I've noticed that that man over in the corner has been staring at us since we've arrived."

Demeter noticed the man, whose face was hidden by the hood he wore, smoking his pipe.

"Excuse me," Demeter said as she stopped the innkeeper. "That man in the corner, who is he?"

"He's a ranger," the innkeeper said. "Strange and dangerous lawman who come from the Westlands across the ocean. What his real name is is unknown, but we French folk just know him as Strider."

Demeter felt the world slow down as she began to roll the Ring around in her hands. She could hear a voice calling her name until she heard Teazer say it.

"Asparagus?" Teazer said. "Yeah, I know an Asparagus. She is over there. Demeter Asparagus. She and her sister are my second cousins, once removed on their mother's side."

Demeter approached Teazer, but was pushed to the ground. The Ring flew in the air, slipped on her right pointer finger, and made her invisible to everyone.

"You cannot hide," said a voice. "I see you."

Demeter noticed a massive eye made of fire.

"There is no life within the void. Only death."

She quickly removed the Ring and the eye disappeared. She felt hands grip her clothes and pull her in a corner. She noticed the man was Strider.

"You draw too much attention to yourself, Miss Etcetera," he said. He lead her to his room.

"What do you want?"

"A little caution from you, because that is no trinket you carry." He began to put out the candles in the room. "I can avoid to be seen if I chose; but to turn invisible altogether, that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?"

Strider removed his hood. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes."

"You will be soon enough." The door swung open as he pulled out a pistol on Bomba, Jerrie, and Teazer.

"Let her go or I'll have you, Longshanks," Bomba said.

Strider quietly put his weapon away. "You have heart, young Jellicle, but it won't save you." He turned to Demeter. "You can't wait for Mistoffolees to save you, Demeter. They are coming."

***

A screeching sound was heard at the inn across the street. Bomba, Jerrie, and Teazer woke from there sleep. Demeter, who was wide awake, turned to Strider, who was looking out the window at the inn.

"What are they?" she asked.

"They were once Men," Strider said. "Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power and they took them without question, blinded by their greed. They eventually fell, one by one, into darkness and are now slaves to Sauron's will. They are the Nazgul, Ring Wraiths, neither living nor dead. They are drown to the power of the Ring and they won't stop until you are dead."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Get your sleep. We leave first daylight to Rivendell in the Netherlands, to the house of Elrond."

"You're taking us to the Elves?"

"He will know what to do with the Ring. Now, get some sleep."

As they slept, Demeter heard Strider singing quietly, but loud enough for her to hear what he was saying in Elvish.

"Tinuviel, the elven-fair, Immortal maiden elven-wise; About him cast her night dark hair, And arms like silver glimmering."

"Who is she?" Demeter asked. "This woman you sing of."

Strider turned and said, "It's the lady of Luthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. Get some sleep, Demeter."

Demeter fell back into her bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When first light came, Strider lead the Jellicles from Orne into the wilderness of France, heading northeast to the Netherlands. By the end of the day, they came to the ruins of a mighty fortress on a hill.

"This was once the fortress of Agincourt," Strider said. "There's less than an hour of light left. Best that we camp here for the night."

Once they made it into the top of the fortress, they made camp and Strider pulled out four small swords.

"These are for you," he said as he handed each Jellicle a sword. "Keep them close. I'm going to look around. Stay here and don't draw in any unwanted attention."

After the sun had set, Demeter was sleeping when she smelled something. She got up and saw a fire and the others eating.

"What are you doing?" Demeter asked.

"Potatoes, sausage, and nicely crisp bacon," Jerrie replied.

"We save some for you," Bomba said.

"Put it out, you idiots," Demeter said as she got up and began to put the fire out.

"Oh, well, that's nice," Teazer said. "Now we'll freeze tonight."

A screeching sound was echoed on the field below. The Jellicles saw the Wraiths coming and hurried higher in the fortress of Agincourt. They waited for the Wraiths until five of them appeared and ready to kill them.

"Get back, you devils!" Bomba shouted and charged at one, but it threw her across the court.

Jerrie and Teazer pulled Demeter behind them, but they too where thrown away like Bomba was.

Demeter, who had yet to draw her sword, backed up and tripped over a rock she failed to see. She heard the Ring whispering to her and she pulled it out. She then noticed one of the Wraith draw a dagger and begin to walk toward her. She backed into a corner and placed the Ring on. She felt her hand pull up toward the Wraith's hand, but realized that it was actually the Ring. She pulled her hand back, pulled out her sword, and swung it at the Wraith. It plunged its dagger into Demeter's left shoulder and she screamed in pain.

Just then, Strider appeared with his sword in one hand and a bottle with a rag on fire in his other. He fought the Wraiths until one remained and he threw the bottle at it, bursting in flames, and causing it to leave too.

"Strider!" Bomba said as she and the others saw to Demeter, who had removed the Ring and wailed in agony. "Help her."

Strider came and picked up the dagger that stabbed Demeter. "She's been stabbed by a Morgal blade. This is beyond my skills. She needs to get to Rivendell, immediately."

"But it's still four days away by foot. Will we even make it in time?"

"We move, nonstop, day and night, until we get to Rivendell or she becomes like one of the Wraiths."

"Excuse me?" Teazer asked.

A strange sound was echoed from the fortress.

"They must have regrouped," Strider said. "Bomba, do you know the Athelas planet?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed."

"Agincourt is rich with it. It may help to slow the poisoning for a while. Hurry!"

They searched the ruins of Agincourt until Strider found some. Just as he was about to pull some out, he felt the tip of a sword on his chin. He closed his eyes for what was to come next.

"What's this?" said a feminine voice. "A Ranger caught off his guard?"

Strider looked toward the sound of the voice and smiled. "It wouldn't be the first time."

***

Demeter, laying in pain and cold, looked and saw a light in the east. She found it funny, because the sun had set only three hours ago, from where she estimated the moon was in the sky. The light was as bright as, if not brighter than, the sun. She saw a white horse and a rider appear. It was clearly not a Wraith. The rider got off her horse and approached her.

Demeter thought she would see a Elf when she was close enough to her, but no; it was a Jellicle, an Elven-Jellicle. Half breed Jellicles were rare among the other creatures of Europe, but to see one for herself, she began to stare in awe. The Elven-Jellicle had fur on her head that was white, brown, and red. Her eyes were the widest eyes she ever seen, as well as the deepest blue she'd seen either. She wore a white outfit covered by a dark colored winter covering.

"Demeter," she said. Her voice was like an angel's voice.

 _Oh, great,_ Demeter thought to herself. _I've died and am about to be reborn. This isn't how I wanted to end my first of nine lives._

"I am Jemima- I've come to help you," the Elven-Jellicle said in Elvish. "Hear my voice... come back to the light."

 _Oh._ Demeter realized this was no angel. She wheezed in pain again.

"Who is she?" Jerrie asked.

"Is she an Elf?" Teazer asked.

"No, she's a Elven-Jellicle," Bomba said. "Something very rare to find these days."

"She's fading," Jemima said as she examined Demeter's wound and Strider placed the Kingsfoil on it. "She's not going to last. We need to get her to my father. I've been looking for you for two days.'

"Wait, where are you taking her?" Jerrie asked as Demeter was lifted on the horse.

"There are five Wraiths behind you," Jemima told Strider. "Where the other four are, I do not know."

"Stay with the Jellicles" Strider said in Elvish. "I'll send horses for you."

"What'd he say?" Teazer asked.

"I'm the faster rider," Jemima said in Elvish. "I'll take her."

"The road is too dangerous."

"Demeter is dying. If I can get across the Meuse River, the power of my people will protect her. I do not fear them."

Strider placed his hand on hers. "As you wish."

Jemima smiled and got on her horse.

"Jemima," Strider said. "Ride hard and don't look back."

She whispered to her horse in Elvish and rode off into the night.

"What are you doing?" Bomba asked. "Those Wraiths are still out there."

Strider gave no reply.

***

Riding through the ruins of the Belgian city of Namen in order to cross the Meuse, Jemima was confronted by all nine Wraiths until she crossed the shortest point of the river that cut Namen in half. The Wraiths dared to not cross.

"Give up the Jellicle, She-Elf," one of the Wraiths said.

Jemima drew her sword and taunted them. "You want her? Then come and claim her."

The Wraiths drew their swords and began to charge.

"Waters of Europe, listen to the great word," Jemima said in Elvish. "Flow waters of loudwater against the Ring Wraiths. Waters of Europe, listen to the great words. Flow waters of loudwater against the Ring Wraiths."

Suddenly, the waters of the Meuse began to roar toward the Wraiths and washed them down the river. Demeter, despite being in pain and on the verge of unconsciousness, was certain she saw horses made of water in the wave that was now calm.

Suddenly, she felt herself go. She thought she heard Jemima's voice, but she couldn't respond. She saw the light cloud her vision and images flash before her of things she didn't recognize.

***

"Where am I?" Demeter asked as she rested.

"You are in the house of Elrond," said a voice. "And it is ten o'clock in the morning on October 24th, if you want to know."

Demeter wondered at this. Last she knew, it was October 20th. Had she really been out for four days? She opened her eyes.

"Mistoffolees," she gasped.

"Yes, I'm here," he responded. "And you are absolutely lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you'd been beyond our aid. But you must have some strength in you, my dear friend."

Demeter sat up, feeling a slit pinch from the wound. "What happened, Misto? Why didn't you meet us at Orne?"

"I'm sorry about that, Demeter. I was delayed." He feel awfully silent.

"Misto, is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. The others are here as well, including your uncle. They'll be wanting to see you."

"Yeah. I guess they will."

After she left to see her friends, sister, and uncle, Mistoffolees met with Elrond.

"Her strength returns at last," Elrond said.

"The wound won't fully heal," Mistoffolees said. "She'll carry it for the rest of her life."

"And to come so far, she has shown great resistance to the Ring's evil."

"It's a burden that she shouldn't have bared. We cannot ask more from her."

"Mistoffolees, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the south. His eye is fixed on the Netherlands. And you say that Macavity has joined with him. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His betrayal runs deeper than you know. At Isengard, Macavity has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army that can move in daylight and cover great distance at a mighty speed. Macavity is coming for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be blocked by the power of the Elves. We don't have the strength to handle both Mordor and Isengard."

Mistoffolees scoffed at this.

"Mistoffolees, the Ring cannot stay here."

Mistoffolees looked and saw members of Elves, Men, and Dwarves coming into Rivendell.

"This matter belongs to all of Europe. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving this shores for the Westlands. Who will you look to to save you? The Dwarves? They hide in the mountains, seeking riches. They care not for the struggles of others."

"It's in Men that we must put our trust in."

"Men? Men are weak. The race of Men has fallen. The bloodline of Adam has been spent. It's pride and dignity of being made in the image of Yahweh is forgotten. It's because of Men the world burned for two hundred years before we could rebuild and why the Ring survived. I was there, Mistoffolees; I was there three thousand years ago. When Henry took the Ring, I was there when the line of Men failed. He kept the Ring, despite my attempt to see that he destroy it. Now, the line of kings is broken. They are scattered along the corners of Europe, divide and leaderless, while the Westlands and the Eastlands are united under their own banners."

"There is one who could unite Europe, by reclaiming the empty throne of Britain."

"He was raised in the Westlands, with no desire to rule a kingdom. Instead, he's chosen exile."

***

Strider examined the broken sword of Henry Victor Augustus, resisting the urge to take it. He felt he should be sleeping because of the secret council that was going to see what to do regarding the Ring, but being in Rivendell had taken his sleep from him. As he looked at the sword, he felt a presence in the room.

 _Jemima,_ he thought.

"Why do you fear the past?" Jemima asked. "You are Henry's heir, not Henry himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"Despite my upbringing in the Westlands and the numerous changings of my family name," he said as he turned to face her. "The same blood still flows through my veins. The same weakness."

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil and defeat it. The shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you... not over me."

Jemima lead him to a garden. To the Elves, it was like the Garden of Eden; to Strider, it was more like Gethsemane.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Jemima asked.

"I thought I had drifted off into a dream," Strider replied.

"Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?"

Strider didn't immediately reply. Instead, he ran his hand across the jewel piece on Jemima's necklace. It was shaped like a flower of pure light blooming for the first time.

"You said that you bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people and embracing the nine lives of the Jellicles."

"And to that, I hold. I rather live nine different lives with you than to live all the days of time alone."

She placed something in Strider's hand. He looked and saw the jewel necklace she had around her neck.

"I choose a mortal life," she said.

"You can't give me this."

"It's mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart."

They stared into each others eyes and kissed with passion burning in their hearts.


	7. Chapter 7

On the morning of October 25th, the Council of Elrond began.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond spoke. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Europe stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fail, and the other nations from the east and across the ocean will follow suite if you do. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He turned to Demeter and gestured to the stone plinth in the center of the court. "Bring forth the Ring, Demeter."

Demeter listened and placed the Ring on top of the plinth for the council to see. Some awed at seeing the Ring, while others felt a cold breeze tickle the backs of their necks.

One of the Men present, Richard Wheeler, stood and spoke. "In a dream, I saw the night sky grow dark in the south. In the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying that our doom was at hand and that Henry's Bane is near at hand." As he spoke, he slowly reached for the Ring. "Henry's Bane."

"Wheeler!" Elrond shouted.

Suddenly, the sky went dark and the earth shook. Mistoffolees rose and spoke in a strange language. "Ash nazg gimbatul, ash narg thrakatuluk. Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.

When the sun's light returned, all at the council felt an uneasiness about what they had just witnessed.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue in the Netherlands," Elrond told Mistoffolees.

"I ask not for a pardon, Lord Elrond," Mistoffolees replied. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of not only Europe, but the world as a whole. The Ring is altogether evil." He sat back down, feeling exhausted by this.

"No, it is a gift!" Wheeler exclaimed as he stood back up on his feet. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Britain, kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Britain the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it," Strider said. "None of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a mere ranger know about this?"

Alonzo, an Elven-Jellicle of the Woodland realm of the Westlands, stood and said, "This is no mere ranger. He is Caol Augustus O'Connell and you owe him your allegiance."

Wheeler thought for a moment over what Alonzo said, then he realized. "Augustus? This is Henry's heir?"

"The rightful heir to the throne of Britain."

"I prefer to be addressed as Kyle, Alonzo," Strider said. "Not that ridiculous name my father gave me. Please, sit down."

Wheeler turned to Alonzo before he too sat down. "Britain has no king. Nor does it need one."

"Nevertheless, Kyle is correct," Mistoffolees said. "We cannot use it."

Elrond stood and said, "Then there is but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked a Dwarf-Jellicle, who was unusually tall for a Dwarf, being seven feet tall. He took an axe and brought it down on the Ring. The axe head burst into pieces and sent him to the ground. Demeter saw the Eye in her mind and felt a surge of pain in her head.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Rum Tum Tugger, by any craft we hold here," Elrond said. "It was made in the fires of Mt. Vesuvius and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from where it came. One of you must do this."

There was silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Wheeler said. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that doesn't sleep and the Great Eye that is ever watchful. It's a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, dust, and ash. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. You couldn't do it, even with ten thousand men. It is folly."

"Haven't you heard anything Lord Elrond has said?" Alonzo asked. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," Tugger said.

"And if we fail, what then?" Wheeler asked. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Tugger jumped to his feet. "I'll be died before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!"

Immediately, the entire council, except Demeter, Kyle, and Elrond, were arguing amongst themselves.

Demeter stared at the Ring as she saw fire cover the Ring as she heard the voice of Sauron saying the words that were invisible on the Ring in the Black Speech of Mordor.

"I will take it," she whispered at first. She stood and shouted it as loud as she could. "I will take it!"

Soon, the council fell silent again.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Even though, I don't know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Demeter Asparagus," Mistoffolees said. "As long as it is yours to bear."

Kyle stood to his feet. "By my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Alonzo said.

"And my axe," Tugger said.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Wheeler said. "If this is the will of the council, then Britain will see it through."

"Hey!" Bomba shouted as she jumped from the bushes. "My baby sister isn't going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed," Elrond said. "It is hardly likely to separate you two when she is called to a secret council and you're not."

"Wait!" Jerrie shouted as he and Teazer run over. "We're coming too. You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Besides," Teazer said. "You need people of intelligence for this sort of mission... quest... thing."

"Well, I guess that rules you out, T," Jerrie said.

"Nine companions," Elrond said as he looked on the group in amazement. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" Teazer exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

Jerrie looked at his sister. "Really? Were you paying any attention to what was being said here at all?"

***

At first light the next day, the Fellowship readied themselves to begin their journey.

Before leaving, Kyle visited the grave of his late mother, who died in Rivendell during his time in Rivendell getting his education from the Elves, learning their language, ways, and costumes, and meeting Jemima, who was the daughter and only child of Elrond. He removed the leaves and vines that had fallen and grown over the statue of his mother.

"She wanted to protect her child," Elrond said in Elvish as he stood nearby. "She thought that in Rivendell he would be safe, but when she died, the child's father came and took him to the Westlands to keep you away from Europe, your destiny, and Jemima."

Kyle silently brushed the statue's face with his hand.

"Both your parents knew that you'd be hunted all your life, but you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Augustus, but only you can have that power to wield it."

"I have never desired nor wanted power," Kyle said. "Never have and never will."

"And that is why: your humility. Remember, you are the last of that bloodline, there is no other."

Meanwhile, Gus had to give Demeter something before she left.

"Here it is,'' he said as he pulled out a sword. "My old sword, Sting. Here, take it."

Demeter pulled the sword out and examined it. "It's so light."

"Yes, it is. Made by the Elves long before my time. The blade glows blue when Orcs or Goblins are near. When that happens, that is when you need to be extra careful." He then pulled out a shirt that made of some strange material that Demeter had never seen before. "Mithril. As light as a feather, yet hard as dragon scales. Try it on."

Demeter put on, but that made the Ring to be revealed from behind her shirt.

"Oh, my old ring," Gus gasped.

Demeter noticed.

"I... I should... very much like to hold it one last time."

Demeter placed the Ring back behind her shirt, but that made Gus lunge forward to grab it. She jumped back when she noticed Gus' face transform into something unworldly. But the next second, he backed away in shame.

"I'm sorry, Demeter" he said. "I'm sorry that you must now carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything." He sat down and began to weep.

Demeter, with nothing but kindness and forgiveness in her heart and eyes, placed her hand on Gus' shoulder.

***

"The Ringbearer is setting out on a quest to Mt. Vesuvius," Elrond said, addressing the members of the Fellowship. "You who travel them her; no oath, no bound is laid to go any further than you will. Farewell and hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men, and free folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Mistoffolees said.

Demeter went to the head of the group and approached a t in the road. "Is Mordor left or right, Misto?"

"Left."

As the Fellowship followed Demeter, Kyle looked back to Jemima, who looked with worry in her eyes. He slightly nodded his head and followed the others.

They made their way south back into France and a few days later reached Switzerland. They made camp at the entrance to the Swiss Alps.

"We must hold a course east through the Alps for forty days," Mistoffolees said. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Prussia should be open to us. After that, our road turns south to Mordor."

As Jerrie and Teazer practiced sparing with Wheeler, Tugger brought up something to Mistoffolees. "If anyone asks for my opinion, which I know they won't, I'd say we were taking the long way around. Mistoffolees, we should go through the Mines of Moria. My dear friend, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Tugger, I wouldn't dare go through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Alonzo looked to the southeast and saw a dark spot in the sky. Mistoffolees soon noticed it too.

"What's that?" Bomba said as she too noticed it.

"Nothing," Tugger said. "It's just a weird looking cloud."

"Yet it is moving fast against the wind," Wheeler said.

"They're Crebain from Dunland," Alonzo said.

"Hide, quickly!" Kyle shouted.

When they all hid, the Crebian flew over the area for a minute and flew back to the east.

"Spies of Macavity," Mistoffolees said. "The east is being watched. We must take the Pass to Monaco."

***

As they walked over high points of the Alps were the snow fell, Demeter slipped and rolled back down until Kyle, who was at the back of the group, grabbed her. She noticed the Ring had slipped off and Wheeler picked it up from where it fell. He stared at it, like a man hypnotized by a watch swinging from side to side.

"Wheeler," Kyle said.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," Wheeler said as if he was speaking to the Ring. "Such a little thing."

"Wheeler!" Kyle shouted, snapping Wheeler back to his senses. "Give the Ring to Demeter."

He walked up and hold it out. "As you wish."

Demeter quickly took it from him.

"I care not." He stared at Kyle, who stared back with a sign of warning. Wheeler chuckled, pet Demeter's head, and walked back to the others.

Kyle moved his hand away from his pistol.

Later when a heavy snowfall hit them, they struggled to cross the mountains.

Alonzo walked ahead of them and perked his ears out. "There is a fell voice on the air."

Mistoffolees soon heard the voice too. "It's Macavity!"

A cracking sound soon came and massive rocks fell from the peak above them.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain!" Kyle exclaimed. "Mistoffolees, we must turn back!"

"No!" Mistoffolees replied. He stood at the edge of the cliff and spoke in Elvish. "Sleep, mountain, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!"

At Isengard, Macavity, from the top of his tower, began to drown out Mistoffolees' voice. "Wake up, cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!"

A great streak of lightning hits the top of the mountain above the Fellowship and an avalanche of snow rains down on them, burying them underneath it. Moments later, each member emerges from the snow, none were hurt but were indeed cold.

"We must get off the mountain," Wheeler said. "Make for the Gap of Prussia and take the south road to my city."

"The Gap of Prussia takes us too close to Isengard!" Kyle said.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, then let us go under it!" Tugger said. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

"Moria!" Macavity's voice said as Mistoffolees listened. "You fear to go into the heart of the Alps. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the dark of the Alps. Shadow and Flame."

"Let the Ringbearer decide," Mistoffolees said.

Demeter looked confused and turned to Bomba.

"We can't stay here!" Wheeler said as he held Teazer and Jerrie close to him for warmth. "This will be the death of the Jellicles!"

"Demeter?" Mistoffolees asked.

"We will go through the mines," she said, though she hesitated at first.

"So be it," Mistoffolees said, surrendering to her choice.

***

As the sun began to set on November 10th, the Fellowship had already got off the mountain tops and entered a misty, rocky valley.

"Demeter, come and help an old Jellicle," Mistoffolees said.

Demeter let him put an arm around her shoulders.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked.

"Better than it was," she replied.

"And the Ring? You can feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship and I fear from within."

"So, who do I trust then?"

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strength."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some greater than I am and against some I have not yet been tested."

Tugger gasped. "The walls of Moria."

When they reached the walls of the massive cliff, Tugger tapped his axe on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Teazer asked.

"Trying to find the door," he replied. "Dwarf walls are invisible when closed."

"So, what is it like among the dwarfs, being one of them?"

"I'm one of them in binds, not blood. I'm all Jellicle, but I have a habit of not being in one place for so long. I can't remember the last time I called one place home for ten years. Most of them home have been among Dwarves and I quite enjoy their company and way of life."

"Ah!" Mistoffolees exclaimed. "Here we go." He ran his hand over the manmade markings on the wall. "Now let me see. Ithildin. It only mirrors in the starlight and moonlight."

When the moon appeared from out of the clouds, the door shone from the wall.

"It says: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria; Speak, Friend, and Enter."

"What does that mean?" Jerrie asked.

"Oh, it is quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." He spoke something in Elvish, but nothing happened. He spoke something else, but still nothing. He then tried to push the door in, but nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening," Teazer said.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs."

"So, what will you do now?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Rumpleteazer. And if that doesn't work, I'll have a little peace from foolish questions. I'll try to find the right words to open these doors."

As Mistoffolees continued to try and open the doors, the Fellowship took the time to rest a little.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Bomba asked.

Kyle opened his pocket watch. "It's almost two in the morning."

"Where'd you get that?" Wheeler asked.

"It was the last gift my father gave me before he died. He gave me it when I left the Westlands for Europe. That was almost twenty years ago."

Jerrie threw a rock into the lake near the cliff. Teazer was about to throw one, but Kyle stopped her.

"Don't disturb the water," he whispered.

"Oh, forget it," Mistoffolees said, throwing his hands up and sitting down. "It's useless."

Demeter stood and stared at the door. "Hold on, it's a riddle. 'Speak 'friend' and enter'. Misto, what is the elvish word for 'friend'?"

"Mellon."

Just as he spoke, the doors opened. The Fellowship headed inside, though Kyle looked briefly back, making sure they weren't being followed or watched.

"Soon, my Elvin-Jellicle," Tugger said to Alonzo. "You will enjoy the fabelled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, and red meat of the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my dear friend Balin and they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This isn't a mine," Wheeler said as he looked around. "It's a tomb."

Kyle turned on a flashlight on his belt and it showed the skeletal remains of Dwarves with arrows in them.

Tugger shouted in horror by what was being shone.

Alonzo pulled one of the arrows out and looked at it. "Goblins!" he exclaimed.

"We should make for the Gap of Prussia," Wheeler said as he drew his sword out. "We should have never come here. Now get out of here. Get out!"

"Demeter!" Teazer shouted.

Kyle turned around and saw a massive tentacle pulling Demeter outside the doors. Soon, more appeared out of the lake as they took Demeter up high. He made his way through the tentacles and cut the one that held Demeter. She fell and was caught by Wheeler.

"Into the mines!" Mistoffolees shouted. "Quickly!"

As they ran into the cave, the tentacles swarmed the door and broke the wall down. The Fellowship stood by the staircase on the other side as massive rocks block the door and made the room pitch black.

"We have but one choice now," Mistoffolees said as a ball of light formed in his right hand. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." He walked to the head of the group and lead the way. "Quietly now, its a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope we go unnoticed."


	8. Chapter 8

The Fellowship walked through great caverns, over narrow bridges. and through disused mines with abandoned ladders and chains. Mistoffolees stopped and noticed a silvery, white line on the wall and ran his hand over it.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold," he said as he formed a ball of light in his left hand. "Or jewels, but mithril."

He dropped the ball into the cavern below them and the whole area shone down there.

"Gus had a shirt made of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"That was a kingly gift," Tugger said.

"Yes. I never did tell him, but its worth was greater than the value of all England."

Demeter was astounded by this.

When they climbed a staircase with very steep steps, Mistoffolees noticed three doorways at the top and stared puzzling at them.

"I have no memory of this place," he said.

They made camp there as Mistoffolees tried to figure out which path they should take.

"What time is it?" Wheeler asked.

Kyle looked at his pocket watch. "It's either nine in the morning or evening of November 14th. If we find the way, we should be out sometime tomorrow."

Demeter glanced behind, then turned as she noticed something was done in the mine shaft below. She hurried to Mistoffolees.

"Something is down there," she told him.

"It's Gollum," he said.

"Gollum!"

"He's been following us for the past three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Mordor."

"Escaped or set loose, the Ring drew him here and he won't ever be rid of his need for it. He loves and hates the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Munkustrap's life is a sad story."

"Munkustrap?"

"That's what he was called before the Ring corrupted his mind. He was a Jellicle before what he has become."

"It's a pity Gus didn't kill him when he had the chance."

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Gus's hand. Many that live deserve death and many that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Demeter? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum and Munkustrap have some part to play in this before this is over. The pity of Gus may rule the fate of many."

Demeter sat down next to him. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world besides the will of evil. Gus was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it and that is an encouraging thought. Oh!"

"What? What is it?"

"It's that way."

"Ah!" Jerrie exclaimed. "He finally remembered."

"No," Mistoffolees said. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If you doubt, Mungojerrie, always follow your nose."

The Fellowship headed down the doorway and entered a massive cavern with columns stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Let me risk a little more light," Mistoffolees said. He launched a ball of light above them and it floated, revealing the cavern. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now, that is what I call an eye-opener," Bomba said.

As they walked through the cavern, Tugger gasped and ran into a room where a tomb of stone was carved into.

"No, no," Tugger said as he bowed his head and began mourning in silence.

"Here lies Balin," Mistoffolees said as he read the inscription on the tomb. "Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then, just as I feared." He noticed a book in a skeleton's hands and picked it up, blowing away the dust on it. He began to read. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums." He flipped to the next page. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Just then, a loud crashing sound rang. Mistoffolees turned and saw Teazer fiddle with a corpse. It fell into a well in the room and pulled a chain with it. It continued to make noise until they heard it no more. There was a silence that filled the air as the Fellowship made sighs of relief.

"You fool, Rumpleteazer!" Mistoffolees said as he closed the book and put it down. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Suddenly, the sound of drums could be heard. They were faint at first, but got louder and louder.

"Demeter!" Bomba exclaimed as Demeter pulled out Sting, which glowed a light blue.

"Orcs!" Alonzo exclaimed.

Wheeler ran to the door and barely missed getting hit by arrows that hit the door. He closed the door. "They have a cave troll."

Kyle, Alonzo, and Wheeler began to bar the doors up with axes and Mistoffolees got the Jellicles behind him. They drew their weapons as the Orcs began to crash into the door.

"Let them come!" Tugger said as he stood on Balin's tomb and held an axe in each hand. "There is still a Dwarf-Jellicle in Moria that still draws breath."

When the Orcs broke through, the Fellowship fought them with everything they had: swords, axes, arrows, even bolt-action rifles and pistols. Soon, they had to deal with the troll that Wheeler mentioned.

The troll mashed everything and anyone that caught its attention. It eventually cornered Demeter and plunged a spear into her chest. This prompted the Fellowship to now fight like devils, killing the last Orc in the room and Alonzo firing an arrow into the troll's mouth, finally killing it.

"Oh, no," Kyle said as he rolled Demeter onto her back.

She began coughing.

"She's alive!" Bomba exclaimed.

"It's okay," Demeter said. "I'm not hurt."

Kyle noticed there was no blood pouring on her shirt. "That thing could have killed you quicker than a bear."

"I think there is more to this than meets the eye," Mistoffolees said.

Behind her shirt, Demeter revealed the mithril shirt that Gus gave her.

"Mithril!" Tugger gasped. "You are indeed full of surprises, my friend."

Sounds of Orcs could be heard all around them.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" Mistoffolees said.

The Fellowship ran back into the pillared cavern and followed Mistoffolees as hundreds, if not thousands, of Orcs began to surround them. They came from the cavern, under, and above.

Just then, a rumbling sound was heard and the Orcs ran away. A bright light was seen on the other side of the cavern as the rumbling continued.

"What is this new devilry?" Wheeler asked Mistoffolees.

"A balrog," Mistoffolees said, with fear in his eyes. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

They ran in the opposite way. They reached a narrow walkway with no railing to keep someone from falling in the cavern below them.

"Lead them on, Kyle," Mistoffolees said. "The bridge is near." Kyle noticed the bridge. "Do it. Swords are no more use here."

They made their way down until they came to a part that had broken the path, with a two foot gap in the middle. When Alonzo and Mistoffolees jumped over first, an arrow flew by and many more followed. Alonzo and Kyle began to fire back, making ever arrow and bullet count.

Wheeler grabbed Jerrie and Teazer and jumped over, right before a portion of the path broke off, leaving a five foot gap. Kyle tossed Bomba over and was about to do the same with Tugger.

"No, I got it," Tugger said. He jumped over, but was close to falling. Alonzo grabbed him by his fur and pulled him over.

More of the path broke off, now leaving a ten foot gap between the Fellowship and Demeter and Kyle.

The rumbling caused by the balrog made a massive rock to brake the path behind them and the pillar the path was on began to rock from side to side.

"Lean forward!" Kyle said.

They leaned forward and the pillar crashed back onto the path. With that, the Fellowship continued to head for the bridge.

"Over the bridge!" Mistoffolees shouted as he waited for the others to pass by. "Fly!"

He turned and saw the balrog appear, roaring at him. It chased him as he followed the others, who had crossed over the bridge. Halfway over, he stopped and faced the balrog.

"You cannot pass!" He shouted.

"Misto!" Demeter shouted.

The balrog rose to full height and roared.

"I am the servant of the secret fire. Wielder of the flame of Anor!"

Mistoffolees raised his hand as a light surrounded him as the balrog pulled out a sword of flame.

"The dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!"

The balrog brought its sword down, but the light shattered it.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The balrog stepped on the bridge and pulled out a whip of fire.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Mistoffolees shouted as he fires a ball of light from his hands on the bridge.

The balrog snorts at him, raises its whip, and takes another step forward. As it does so, the bridge collapses beneath it and falls into the chasm below. Mistoffolees sighs and turns, only to be pulled in by the whip's tail, causing him to cling to the edge. Demeter dashes toward him, but is stopped by Wheeler. Mistoffolees tries to hold on by the tip of his fingers. He looks at Demeter.

"Fly, you fools!" he says before falling into the chasm below.

"NO!" Demeter screams as Wheeler carries her away.

Kyle stared in disbelief. He heard Wheeler calling his name and began to head toward the exit as Orcs fired arrows at them. Once outside, the sun beats down on him. He pulls out a journal and writes: "November 15th, year 3000 of the Ninth Age, the day the Fellowship lost its first member, Mistoffolees". He sniffs and wipes his nose with his hand. He saw the others having an emotional moment of their own.

"Alonzo," he said. "Get them up."

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake," Wheeler said.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Now, Get them up!"

Kyle looked around and noticed Demeter wasn't here. He looked over a hill and saw her. He walked up and saw tears in her eyes. He pulled her toward him and let her tears fall on his shirt.

"We need to go now," he whispered.

When they made it out of the hills, they saw the woods of Lothlorien in the distance. Once they reached it, they walked slowly and quietly, looking around them.

"Stay close," Tugger whispered to Demeter and Bomba. "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All that look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

As he spoke, Demeter began to hear a feminine voice in her head, calling her by name and warning her that she was bring evil into the woods.

"Well," Tugger said. "Here's one Jellicle that she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He noticed an arrow tip pointed at him. "Oh!"

More arrows appeared and a squad of Elves surrounded the Fellowship.

"The Jellicle breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," the head of the squad said to Kyle.

Tugger growled.

***

That night, high up in the trees, the Fellowship introduced themselves to the Wood Elves.

"Welcome Alonzo, son of Tumblebrutus," said the squad leader in Elvish.

"Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien," Alonzo replied.

"Oh, Caol O'Connell of the Westlands, you are known to us."

Kyle bowed silently.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves," Tugger grumbled. "Speak words we all can understand!"

"We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said in English.

"And you know what this Dwarf-Jellicle says to that?" Tugger asked. He then spoke in the Dwarf tongue. "I spit on your grave, damn stubborn Elf!"

Kyle turned and grabbed Tugger by his mane. "That was anything but courteous."

Haldir looked at Demeter. "You bring great evil with you here. You can go no further."

With Kyle begging Haldir to give them protection and the others in dismay, Demeter started to feel alone.

"Mistoffolees' death was not in vain," Wheeler told her. "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Demeter. Don't carry the weight of the dead as well."

Haldir approached her and said, "You will follow me."

***

By daylight, they reached an opening area inside the woods.

"Caras Galadhon," Haldir said as they stared at a massive tree. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Deuteronomy and his daughter, Victoria, Lady of Light."

Walking to the top of the tree took them until nightfall. They saw a bright light and the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, two Elven-Jellicles, one gray and black and the other was pure white, descend to meet them.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here," Deuteronomy said. "What hope you had in secrecy is gone." He looked at the group. "Eight I see present here, yet nine there were that left Rivendell. Tell me, where is Mistoffolees? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Victoria looked at Kyle, reading the answer in his eyes.

"Mistoffolees did not pass the border of this land," she said. "He has fallen into shadow."

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," Alonzo explained. "A balrog of the Underworld. For we went needlessly into Moria beneath the Swiss Alps."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Mistoffolees in life," Victoria said as she stared at each member of the Fellowship one after the other. "We don't yet know his full response. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Rum Tum Tugger. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Deuteronomy asked. "Without Mistoffolees, hope is lost."

"The quest stands on the edge of a knife," Victoria spoke. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of us all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

As she finished speaking, Demeter could hear her voice in her head. "Welcome, Demeter Asparagus. One who has seen the Eye."

***

As the Fellowship slept, something made Demeter to wake up. She noticed Victoria walk by and decided to quietly follow. She followed her into a garden and saw her fill a silver ewer with water. She turned and saw Demeter, not even slightly surprised that she sees her.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Victoria asked.

"What will I see?" Demeter responded with a question.

"Even the wisest cannot tell," she replied as she poured the water into a silver basin on top of a stone. "For the mirror shows many things: things that were, things that are, and somethings that have not yet come to past."

Demeter, hesitate at first, looked into the basin, but only to see her reflection. Suddenly, she saw each member of the Fellowship flash by. She sees Bristol as she remembered, then it changed into fire and saw other Jellicles being killed by Orcs. She sees Jellicles enslaved and the whole of England a wasteland. The Eye of Sauron appeared and spoke in the Black speech of Mordor. Demeter grabbed the Ring and fell back into the grass.

"I know what it is you saw," Victoria said. "For it is also in my mind. It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is braking. It has already begun. He will try and take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will consume them all."

"If you ask of me," Demeter said as she held out the Ring. "I will give you the One Ring."

"You give it to me freely? I don't deny that my heart has greatly desired it." As Victoria walked toward Demeter, her form began to change into something not of the world. "In the place of the dark lord, you will have a queen! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn. Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!" She returns to her normal self, though there was fear in her eyes. "I pass the test. I will diminish, and go to the Westlands, and remain Victoria."

"I cannot do this alone."

"You are a Ring-bearer, Demeter. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone." She held out her hand and showed Demeter the ring on it. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant. It has been passed down my family from generation to generation, and now I am its keeper. This task was appointed to you and if you cannot find a way, no one will."

"I know what I need to do; it's just... I'm afraid to do it."

Victoria placed her hand on Demeter's shoulder.

"Even the smallest creature on the planet can change the course of the future."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, the Fellowship set out again for Mordor, taking boats over the Rhine River that the Elves gave them. As parting gifts, each member was given a cloaks that could make them invisible to the naked eye, if used right, of course. They were given Elven bread, which could fill the stomach with only one bit.

With additional gift from Victoria, the Fellowship rowed down the Rhine until nighttime. Wheeler, leaning on a rock, noticed something following behind them.

"It's Gollum," Kyle said. "He's tracked us since Moria. I thought we could lose him on the Rhine, but he's too clever a rivermen than I thought."

"If he warns the enemy of our presence," Wheeler said. "It makes crossing the river even more dangerous. The Road to Rome is the safer road. You know that. From there, we can regroup. Strike Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Rome that can evade us."

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your people?"

"Rome isn't Britain, last time I checked. Paris is Britain's capital since England broke away almost two millenniums ago."

"If not for Rome, the whole of Europe would be in darkness again."

Kyle scoffed.

"Yes, there is weakest, there is frailty, but there is courage also and honor to be found in Men, but you will not see that."

Kyle turned, but Wheeler grabbed his collar.

"You are afraid! All your life, you've hidden in the shadows, afraid of who you are, what you are."

Kyle pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Wheeler's forehead. "I will never bring the Ring even within a thousand leagues of your precious Rome. So, never ask me of that again."

Little did they know, Demeter was still awake and silently listened.

***

The next day, as they rowed through a rocky area of the Rhine, Kyle noticed something and patted Demeter's shoulder to get her to see it too. They turned a bend and saw two massive statues of two men, the one on their left had its right hand on an axe and the right one held a sword in its right hand near its heart. Both statues held their left hands outward.

"George Francis Augustus and his son, Charles John Augustus," Kyle said. "Kings of Britain who began the uprising against Sauron during the Age of Darkness. They were being sculpted for nearly a century by the Men of Britain after Sauron's defeat. My ancestors of old."

After passing by the statues, they banked five hundred feet away from a waterfall and made camp.

"We'll cross the lake at nightfall," Kyle address the Fellowship. "We'll hide the boats and continue on foot. We reach Mordor from the northeast."

"Oh really?" Tugger asked. "Just a matter of getting across the most dangerous section of the Alps, which is a labyrinth with razor sharp rocks, and after that, it gets even better; festering, stinking marsh land as far as the eye can see."

"And you are describing our road. Now, I suggest you rest and recover your strength, Tugger."

"Recover my-" Tugger scoffed.

Alonzo approached Kyle. "We should leave now."

"No," Kyle said. "Orcs are patrolling the eastern shore. We need darkness to cover us from there gaze."

"It isn't the eastern shore that wearies me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

"Hey, has anyone seen Demeter?" Jerrie asked.

Kyle turned and noticed Wheeler wasn't here either.

***

Several kilometers away, Demeter walked through what appeared to be the remains of a religious monastery.

"None of you should wonder alone," Wheeler said, picking up wood to be use for fire, though appeared to be unaware of who he spoke to. "You least of all. So much depends on you... Demeter?" He walked a few feet forward. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you don't suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Demeter; other paths we may take."

"I know what you are trying to say," Demeter replied. "It might sound like wisdom to your ears, but I think He would call it foolishness due to the warning He gives me."

"Warning? For what? From whom?" Wheeler turned and noticed a crucifix on a broken alter, but seemed unchanged by this. "We're all afraid, but to let that fear destroy what hope we have, it is madness I tell you."

"The Ring is dangerous. There is no other way."

Wheeler threw the wood he held in his hands. "I ask only for the defense of my people, if you only lend me the Ring."

"No!"

"Why do you walk away? I am no thief."

"You're not yourself, Wheeler."

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you; they will take the Ring and you beg for death before the end."

"You're crazy," Demeter said as she walked away.

"Fool!" Wheeler said as he charged at her. "It's not your say that I haven't a chance. Could it be mine? It should be mine. Give it to me!"

Demeter hurried to the alter, where she was penned down by Wheeler.

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

Demeter placed the Ring on, grabbed the crucifix on the alter, and hit Wheeler across the head with it.

"I see your mind!" She heard Wheeler shouting as she ran. "You will take the Ring to Sauron and betray us all! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you and all you Jellicles!" For a moment, there was silence, then she heard him again. "Demeter, I'm sorry!"

Demeter hid among more ruins and saw the Eye of Sauron appear. As she removed the Ring, she tripped and fell off the ruins.

"Demeter?" said a voice.

She turned and saw Kyle. She wanted to feel relief at seeing him, but she only felt fear.

"It's taken Wheeler," she said.

"Where is the Ring?"

"Stay away!" She scrambled to a corner.

"Demeter, I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?"

"What?"

She held the Ring out. "Could you destroy it?"

Kyle looked at the Ring. He reached out, but couldn't bring himself to take the Ring. He closed Demeter's hand over it with his own.

"I would have followed you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know you would have. Please, look after the others. Mostly Bomba; she won't understand."

They embraced one last time.

"Run, Demeter," Kyle said as he quickly drew his sword.

Demeter pulled hers slightly out and saw that the blade of Sting shown blue.

"Run!"

While she ran, Kyle faced the massive horde of Orcs. He was quickly joined by Alonzo and Tugger. The fight soon went further down the hill and into the ruins of the monastery. They soon noticed the horde moving further down when a horn rang in the air.

"The horn of Rome," Alonzo said.

"It's Wheeler," Kyle said as he headed back down the hill.

By the time he reached the bottom, he saw Wheeler with three massive arrows in his chest and stomach. An Orc was about to send a fourth into him. Kyle charged and mad the Orc miss his mark. They fought until Kyle severed the Orc's right arm, plunged his sword into its chest, and fired a bullet into its head from under its jaw. He breathed heavily as he ran to Wheeler.

"They took Jerrie and Teazer," Wheeler said as he gasped for air.

"Stay still," Kyle said.

"Demeter. Where is Demeter?"

"I let her go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from her."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see. I've failed you all."

"No, you fought bravely to the end. You have kept your honor."

Kyle was about to remove the arrows, but Wheeler stopped him.

"Leave it!" Wheeler demanded. "It's over. The world of Men will fail, all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin."

"I don't know what strength is within my blood, but I assure you that the free world will not fall. Neither will our Britain fail."

"Our Britain?"

Kyle nodded.

"Our Britain." Wheeler placed his sword to his heart. "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." He gasped for air and was gone.

"May the angels of Glory take you to your Eternal Home, son of Britain." He stood up and shed a tear. "They will wait for him at Rome, but he will not return."

***

Demeter stood at the bank of the Rhine with the Ring in her hand. She knew what she needed to do, but a part of her wanted to stay.

"I wish the ring had never come to me," she remembered saying once. "I wish none of this had happened."

She could hear his voice, like she remembered it. "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time you've been given."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She placed the Ring in her coat pocket and headed in a boat to the other side.

She began to hear something headed to her. She looked back and saw Bomba trying to follow.

"Go back, Bomba!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Sure you are," Bomba said. "But I coming with you, whether you want me to or not."

"You can't swim!"

Bomba began to struggle and sank beneath the surface of the river.

"Bomba!"

Demeter rowed back and reached under the water until she pulled Bomba into the boat.

"I made a promise, Dee," Bomba said. "A promise. 'Don't you lose her, Bombalurina'. And I don't mean to. I don't."

"Oh, Bomba."

The two sisters embraced and cried together.

"Let's go."

***

Wheeler's body was placed in a boat and sent down the falls. Kyle put Wheeler's green military jacket on, so that a part of Wheeler would be there with them at the end.

"Hurry!" Alonzo said. "Demeter and Bomba have reached the eastern shore." He turned and noticed Kyle didn't move. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Demeter's fate is no longer in our hands," Kyle said.

"So, that's it then, eh?" Tugger asked. "The Fellowship has failed."

"Not if will hold true to each other," Kyle said. "We'll not abandon Jerrie and Teazer to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. We leave all that we can spare behind. We travel light. Now, how about a hunting game called Orc Hunters?"

Tugger smiled and laughed. "Yes!"

***

Now back in the Alps, Demeter and Bomba saw a red light on the horizon.

"That light is our road to Mordor," Demeter said. "I hope the others find a safer road."

"Strider will look after them," Bomba said.

"Something tells me we might not see them again."

"We may yet, Dee. We may yet."

Demeter smiled. "I'm glad I brought you with me now, Bomba."

With that, they headed into the mountains and toward Mordor.


End file.
